Changes
by Relatively Unknown
Summary: Ram and Lex have a talk and some appearance changes come as a result. Plz r/r, even if you're only bored. Flame away.


A/N: Oh I can't believe I'm doing this.  
  
Twy: *yawns* What?  
  
CA: Go back to sleep, it's not even midnight yet.  
  
Twy: Okies. *snores*  
  
CA: This will is my first and probably only Tribe fic I'll ever do, assuming that I publish this. I've only ever written one before-- a Ram/Ebony fic, believe it or not-- but I'm not gonna publish it cuz it sucks big time.   
  
Twy: *mutters* I swear officer I didn't do it... *snores*  
  
CA: *rolls eyes* Love my inspiration. Okay, before we start, I wanna tell ya that I haven't seen all of 4 yet and none of 5, only read the episodes synopsises. So if anything isn't right, sorry. Well, on to the fic!  
  
--------------  
  
Lex stalked sulkily out the back of the bar. Ruby had just nixed his chances of sweet-talking her into something for that night. He was actually on the verge of pouting when he reached the back porch. He sat down in beat up lawn chair, determined not to show he was really upset. It didn't work.  
  
"What's your problem?" a voice he immediately recognized said. A glance up only confirmed it.   
  
"Nothing," he replied.  
  
"Ah, I see, Ruby again, am I right?" Lex didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Did you want something?"  
  
"No. You're the one that stormed out here, not me. I should be asking you that."  
  
"Peace and quiet would be nice," Lex replied.  
  
"Please, that hasn't been any of that since I was overthrown," Ram said, sitting down next to Lex.  
  
"There hasn't been any of that since Zoot came the first time. Finally got rid of him when the Guardian comes. Got rid of him, then you came. It's been a succession of jackasses since the beginning," Lex said, glaring at the red-tipped former head Techno. Ram laughed.  
  
"I know Zoot's story, but I haven't heard of this Guardian. Care to explain?"  
  
"What's to say? He was the jerk before you, just like Mega is now the one after you. It's endless!" Lex sighed. A few minutes passed before he began. "He just showed up one day with his band of Chosen and overtook us. That's when the Mallrats first began to dissappear. Like Ryan, Salene's man. Long story short he went nuts, imprisoned us, we imprisoned him, he was broken out by Ned, he killed Ned, came back, went even more insane, until finally he was defeated," Lex said, exasperated with everything, including himself.  
  
"Are you sure? Zoot came back," Ram argued, just for the fun of it. He loved dring Lex up the wall.   
  
"Please, you know that ain't the real Zoot. He died the first time around," Lex snapped. He really did not want to get into this with the former Techno leader, but apparently Ram had other ideas.  
  
"What makes you so positive? Hmm? Maybe it was just a set-up like my death was. Or perhaps he was saved by a passerby? Well, what of it? Are you sure he's dead?" Lex stood up and leaned against the railing. He tried to ignore Ram, but it wasn't working. "You're not sure are you? How else would you be fooled so easily?"  
  
"Yes I am!" Lex yelled, turning to face him.   
  
"Oh really? How?" Ram mocked, happy that he got the former sheriff riled up. Lex leaned down, supporting himself on the chair's arms, and got into Ram's face.  
  
"Because I killed him."  
  
The statement was simple, but it surprised Ram. Lex? A killer? It possible, but still hard to believe. Scams and rip-offs he could see, but not murder. A look into the dark eyes of Lex, though, proved it to be true. It was just a glance, before Lex stood up and went back to the railing, but it betrayed him. Ram was duly impressed, as morbid as it may sound.  
  
"I hadn't meant to," Lex said, much quieter than he previously had been. He glanced out to the scene before him (more broken building). "He just... I just pushed him and he fell..."  
  
"Fell?" Lex shook his head, getting rid of the memories. He went back to his chair.  
  
"He fell off the Mall's balcony. I'll never forget the look Bray gave me afterwards... I think he hated me more than anyone else that day and since."  
  
"Why would he be mad?" Ram was a little confused, and Lex's half thought out ramblings weren't helping.  
  
"Zoot was Bray's baby brother," Lex explained. Ram nodded slightly. Now it all made sense.  
  
"So what about you? It's obvious you're not from around here. What's your story?" Lex said, desparate for a change of subject.  
  
"None of your business," Ram replied stiffly.   
  
"Oh come on," Lex prodded. "What's the worse you can say?"  
  
"You want to know the worse?"  
  
"Sure," was the half-hearted reply.  
  
"Fine then, I'll tell you," Ram said.  
  
"Fine." A pause. "Well?"  
  
"My father created the Virus."  
  
"Say what?!" was the most intelligent reply Lex could think of.  
  
"Yeah. That's what happened to me. I got a strain of it and it paralyzed me from the waist down. At least, until now. Lovely, huh? Go Dad!" Ram said the last part with such a biting sarcasm that even Lex flinched a bit.   
  
"And here I thought my life was bad. Gangs, death, bootcamp, and more death. In that order." Lex shook his head again. "So is that why you're on this personal crusade to rule the city?"  
  
"Partly," Ram said darkly. Lex knew not to ask. He sighed and a few minutes passed.  
  
Everything was changing, as it always did. With a sigh he looked at his attire. He always changed with everything else; it was time for another one. He glanced at Ram, who appeared to be deep in thought. An idea came into mind.  
  
"We need to change," he said. Ram was shaken out of thought and looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Change. We need to change. Times have changed, and so we need to as well. Plus, it'll be harder for anyone to recognize you if you look different." Ram had to agree on that point. He never did like hiding, and it had only been irritating him lately.  
  
"What do you propose?" Lex thought about it for a minute.   
  
"You need to change everything. Hair, make-up, and clothes, the latter of which I can get for ya." Ram's hand went up to his hair. He liked it like it was, but he knew Lex was right and this wasn't the time for arguing.   
  
"Fine."  
  
"Anything in particular you want?"  
  
"No color. All black," he replied.  
  
"Ah, a color scheme after my own heart. Got any money?" Ram glared but it proved useless this time. He handed Lex what little he had and the black-haired rogue disappeared into the casino.  
  
------------------  
  
Lex looked at his reflection in Ruby's full sized mirror. He had reverted back somewhat to the look had back when he was first sheriff, but it was toned down some. Black leather pants, black t-shirt, black biker boots, and his old black leather trenchcoat. He had gotten a different hat, a flatter, more distinquished looking one, rather than the cowboy hat he did have.   
  
The two most major changes were in his make-up and hair. He had gotten someone to shave his hair around the bottome, but left it long on top, which they did into dreadlocks. The feathers were gone. The dark black lines directly under his eyes were back, only they were about the eyes as well. Finally, he added two lines from the corners of his mouth, twisting up into a demented grin. (Think the Crow.)   
  
After looking at it, he decided it need something more. Taking his shirt off he preceded to slash holes in it, giving it a ragged look. Fixing it so it wouldn't tear any further, he put it back on, as well as his trenchcoat and hat. He was different. No one at the mall would recognize him, not that they would want to. He didn't think about it again and went to find Ram.  
  
----------------  
  
Ram was shocked by his appearance. He had gotten rid of all the gel in his hair, and it now hung loose like it did sometimes in Virtual Reality, only most of the red was gone. He'd have it re-added later. Lex had gotten him all black as he had requested. A black sleeveless t-shirt, black jeans, and black boots that looked suspiciously like Lex's old ones. They fit, so Ram wasn't going to complain for once.  
  
All Techno marks were gone, since the Technos were. They had been replaced by red slash marks that covered his face. It was as if he had gotten attacked by a wildcat. It was a deep blood red color, darker than the red used for the Technos. He liked it, having doing it himself. He had been scarred by what had happened, but he had survived and would soon return to power.  
  
He had also gotten a black jacket that was loose and fit him comfortably. Finished with his new look, he went out to find Lex. They were going to go to the Mall; Slade had agreed to let Lex in on their little scheme. They were going to pay a visit to the Mall to see if Ram could "join", so as to find some new recruits. Ram grinned to himself as he spotted Lex. This was going to be the greatest thing yet...  
  
----------------  
  
They arrived at the Mall near dusk on Slade's motorbike. They walked in (Ram was still amazed that he could) side by side. It was supper time, apparently, since everyone was gathered around the table and Salene was ladling out soup, it seemed. Ram was surprised to see Jay there, though, as an afterthought, he supposed it wasn't unlikely. They walked up the steps and was almost to the top before anyone saw them.  
  
"Who are you?" Mouse asked bluntly. Lex had his hat brim pulled down low. He glanced at Ram, who glanced back, before taking off his hat. "Lex!"  
  
Mouse ran over to Lex and hugged him, but he didn't return it, just kept looking around at the others. It was Salene who spoke next.   
  
"Lex! You're alive! We thought that.... that..."  
  
"That you were dead," Jay finished. Lex shrugged.  
  
"I'm back," Lex said softly, in a sing-song voice.   
  
"And who's this?" Salene asked.  
  
"Haven't been gone little over a month and they've already forgotten me?" Ram asked Lex, partially mocking them.  
  
"Get used to it," Lex replied.   
  
"Wait a minute," Jay said, standing. He looked at Ram, who was almost as tall as he was. He blinked in realization. "R-R-Ram?" he stuttered out.  
  
"What?!" the others said, in unison.  
  
"Meet the new member of the Mallrats," Lex said, "and my partner, Ram."  
  
CA: Am I evil for leaving it there?  
  
Twy: *snores* Huh? Wha? Jeez, it's after 1 AM! Why didn't you wake me?  
  
CA: I was busy.   
  
Twy: Grr. And yes, you are evil.  
  
CA: Well, if I went any further it would be an entire story, and that's not something I have. This was just a random thought I had that I typed up and now will get flamed for. As usual.  
  
Twy: Oh stop your whining and go post it already. I gotta get ready.  
  
CA: Only you would go to a party that starts at 2 AM.  
  
Twy: And only you would write this. Now get on with it!  
  
CA: Fine. Please r/r or flame, whatever suits you. I know, I know, Lex had gone back to the Mall before, but let's just pretend he didn't, okay? ^-^ Catcha lataz! 


End file.
